


Dreams of wars, dreams of liars, dreams of dragons fires

by ZanaZoola14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Clones, Dragon Sickness, Fog, Gen, Magic, Senses, That's Not How The Force Works, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Strange things happen with Jedi and smoke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Dreams of wars, dreams of liars, dreams of dragons fires

" _Whatever you do, make sure the General doesn't breath in that smoke!_ "

As the holocall ended, Cody let loose as many swears he knows. The Jetii had already gone charging in, probably breathing in ten tonnes already.

"Rex, do not let your General and Commander enter the smoke!" He shouted down the comms to his vod.

 _"I would have liked more warning,"_ Rex's stuttering voice came back, distant growls in the distance. _"We're currently staring at the reason!"_

Before Cody could ask why Rex seemed to scream like a shiny before the comm cut off.

"Commander! We have a bit of a situation!" Cody heard shouted from one of his vod.

Cody also stomped over, the words harsh on his tongue but dying out instantly.

There was a kriffing dragon in front of him! A dragon! Not a Battle Hydra, a karking dragon! The scaled fire breathing lizards from the myths.

A dark and light blue scaled dragon. It had large sharp spines running down its back, wings curving to points, tail bending back to a slow end. When its tongue flicked out, it was pink and forked like a snake. Gunmetal slitted eyes were sitting proudly in its snout. Two curved horns adjoined its head, sitting just above two tuff like ears. When it shuffled its wings, you could notice pale black scars running criss-cross across its back and around the neck. And-

-Was that the Jedi Order mark on its shoulder?!

At that moment, the dragon set its eyes on Cody. The mouth opened, sharp teeth dazzling white staring at Cody, but instead of fire, small growls and almost whistles came through. Even the dragon seemed confused.

Cody stared as the dragon started to look through the dirt before walking over to him. Something was in the dragon's mouth, but he could not tell what until it was dumped on his head. It was a dragon-slobber-covered lightsaber, the General's lightsaber. "What's going on?" Cody asked.

"The General was ahead of us, but before we could catch up, he screamed like he was being torn apart, when we got there," Boil started.

"This dragon was there!" Another clone butted in.

"It doesn't seem to be aggressive like the stories started," Cody observed as the dragon started to sniff him.

"No, it more seemed panicked as it looked at itself, maybe it's hurt, we don't know," Waxer explained, "but it calmed down when you arrived."

"Don't call me crazy," Cody warned, "but I think this might be General Kenobi."

Before anyone could answer, the dragon started whistling again, the tail flicking side to side. The long tongue flicked out and licked Cody.

"Gross..." Cody muttered, before thinking up something, "nod your head if you are General Kenobi."

The dragons head started to nod quickly, causing Cody to have to duck to avoid being hit by the scales snout.

"Guess that solves that problem," Cody muttered.

Obi-Wan went back to sniffing around Cody again, almost pushing the clone over a few times. He reached out with a talon, scrapping it against the plastoid armour, slicing through it like a lightsaber through a battle droid.

"We need to get back to the others," Cody stated, trying to ignore the fact that he had his Jedi General turned fire-breathing, murderer mythological beast's head sniffing him everywhere.

"I've sent a message for them to meet up at the previous meet-up point," Boil stated.

"Then let's get going," Cody stated before screaming as he felt Obi-Wan slowly wrap his teeth around him and throw him into the air. When he landed, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now on the back of dragon Obi-Wan, and such dragon was staring at him with an amused grin.

Before Cody could say anything, Obi-Wan set off, leaving the clone to scramble for a holding. Obi-Wan quickly went through, leaving his men running to catch up with him. He quickly reached the clearing and sprung out his wings in one jump.

Cody screamed as he held onto the spine as hard as he could as the General powered quickly into the air. The screams didn't die out until the General levelled out.

Obi-Wan was almost laughing as the Clone Commander went from panicked screaming to awe-filled silence.

 _"We are at the meet-up, we see your men, but no you or the General,"_ Rex's voice came over the comms.

"Look up," Cody explained, seeing Rex when he looked over the General's shoulder.

 _"What do you,"_ the rest of Rex's sentence was drowned out as Obi-Wan suddenly dived down.

Obi-Wan landed down, settling in the opening the men made when they all jumped out the way.

"Your commanding officer is huge," Rex whispered.

"Why? Are yours not dragons?" Cody asked.

"No, they're dragons, but they..." Rex's words died out as a small orange snout peeked over his shoulder. "The Commander's rather pint-sized."

The orange head revealed itself to be a dragon no bigger than a Tooka, as she sneaked around to sit in the Captain's arm.

This dragon had no sharp spines, but instead five horns, round without points, two that curved up and three that ran down her back - white with blue stripes. She too had small tuffs but looked more like a crown of feathers that danced in the light breeze. Each talon looked like sharp daggers, almost translucent - and just as Cody watched - they disappeared into the paws. The tail came down to sharp barbed points - at least fifteen in total. When she opened her mouth, there were no teeth, but instead only two blunt looking fangs - like they were only baby teeth.

"She refuses to be put down and screams out otherwise," Rex sighed.

"Where is the General?" Cody asked, ignoring that Obi-Wan was still trying to sniff him as he crawled from the man's back.

"Take cover!"

"Duck!"

"He's on me!"

"He's where that shouting is," Rex sighed. "He's about the size of a young Loth Wolf and is very playful."

A dark blue dragon was bouncing around, almost jumping off the different clones. When its eyes glanced at them, they were a vivid lightning blue, practically glowing against the dark scales. He looked like he had no real defence except for his scales, no spine horn or points in show - even his talons looked rounded off. And one of his arms looked to be mechanical - seemed changing bodies doesn't mean you gain limbs.

Cody's mind changed from that defenceless appearance the moment the General howled in pain as a clone stepped on his tail accidentally.

What previously looked like ridges on each scale puffed up to sharp points, each one releasing an almost hissing sound. Suddenly the General looked like a serrated walking blade, talons like fringed icicles. But this faded and the General looked harmless as he continued to bounce around.

"The closest I can come up with is twice the size of the Varactyl for General Kenobi," Cody stated as he started to try and push the General's head away.

Obi-Wan rubbed his head across the gloved hand of the Clone Commander, purring slightly. He flicked the clone's helmet off, the movement catching Anakin's eyes.

Ahsoka tried to roar at Anakin as he barrelled into Rex, but it came out more of a squeak.

Anakin laughed in return before roaring back; it was there, but it wasn't something to be impressed with.

As the two continued to fight, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before sucking in a deep breath. He drew his head back before leaning forwards and roaring into the squabbling dragons faces.

The roar echoed through the clearing and the forest surrounding them, leaving ears ringing and animals shooting away.

Cody only just had enough time to clamp his hands over his ears before the roar was released, but, being beneath and slightly behind the head, the sound didn't seem to affect him as much.

But it did affect the squabbling force-users. They bowed their heads almost as low as they could get, any sign of arguing wholly gone.

"That could come in useful," Cody laughed.

Obi-Wan laughed in return.

\-----

"Run it by me again, Waxer, Fives," Plo stated, "we can't talk to General Kenobi, General Skywalker and Commander Tano because they are now dragons?"

The two clones shuffled slightly, "yes, sir."

"And Captain Rex and Commander Cody can't talk to us because of what?"

"Captain Rex is keeping a very emotional Commander Tano stable," Fives stated, "she wants him to continue to hold her with his full attention on her, sir."

"And General Kenobi has curled up around Commander Cody, falling asleep and refusing to allow the Commander to move, sir," Waxer answered.

"Is General Skywalker doing anything odd?" Plo asked.

"Apart from making random clones play fetch with him, no, sir," Fives answered.

Almost to prove a point, Anakin came barreling over at the word 'fetch' his tail swinging like a puppy. The holocall caught his attention, so he stood on his hind feet batting at it playfully.

"He doesn't look very harmful," Plo observed.

Well, that seemed to annoy Anakin as his wings flung out - each spine hissing into place.

Plo chuckled slightly as the two clones ducked out the way, "very dangerous, young Skywalker."

The whistle that followed as Anakin called seemed to one of thanks before he bound off again.

"Is there any chance that I would be able to see the others?" Plo asked.

"The Commander you will be able to, but the General is too large," Fives nodded before calling Rex over.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up when she saw Plo, a stream of whistles and chirps leaving her mouth as she danced around in the air in front of him.

"I'm happy to see you too, little 'Soka," Plo stated.

Ahsoka chirped again as she landed on Rex's helmet. She rattled her tail, each barb jingling against one another.

"On one of Coruscant's moons, there is an abandoned hanger; it's about four sizes more massive than the ship you are in so should have plenty of room," Plo stated, "I'm sending the pilots the coordinates now."

With that, the holocall ended-leaving Ahsoka to stare sadly at where Plo once stood.

\-----

Obi-Wan growled as he felt the ship start to enter the atmosphere, it was jolting him and Cody from their sleep. With a sigh, he stood, pushing Cody to his feet with his snout. He walked forwards, seeing the hanger doors start to open, the bright blue sky beckoning him.

"General Kenobi, it would be best if you take to the skies now before we land," came a voice over the speakers.

Obi-Wan stuck his head out the open doors, testing as too whether the oxygen was breathable or even present. He snorted, it was enough for a clone. He reached behind him, picking up the sleepy Clone Commander with his paw - holding him protectively - before beating his wings and taking to the skies.

The whole ship rocked precariously as Obi-Wan left, the powerful strokes of his wings acting like turbulence. Soon, it had settled again as Obi-Wan flew further away and the crew started to move it towards the landing platforms designed for these ships.

\-----

"I see everyone but General Kenobi and Commander Cody," Plo stated as he held the wriggling and purring Ahsoka.

"Cody, come in," Rex grunted into his comms. "Where are you and the General?"

 _"I think the General wanted to stretch his wings out a bit,"_ Cody's voice came over the comms, _"General, we're wanted at the base-"_

The rest of what was said as the Clone Commander let out a scream, blocking any other words.

A force nearly knocked everyone off their feet the wind ripping off some of the clones helmets with how strong it was - Rex's helmet was one of them. The source was revealed as three large blue arms landed on the floor to their side. Looking closer, the forth was wrapped tightly around a shaken Cody.

Cody felt his knees buckle the moment that the General lowered him to the floor and from his grasp. Before he could hit the floor, he felt the General's scaled head dive beneath his chest, supporting him until his legs took his weight. Glancing down, he saw the General staring back with worry littering his eye.

**_'Are you ok?'_ **

Cody almost jumped out of his armour when he heard those words spoke. They sounded like they come from inside his head.

_**'Did I go too fast?'** _

_'Holy kriff, it was General Kenobi!'_ Cody thought, his mouth dropping behind his mask.

 _ **'Wise observation, Cody**_ _ **,'**_ Obi-Wan stated.

"When could Jedi talk in people's heads?" Cody blurted out without thinking.

Rex's and Ahsoka's jaw dropped wide while Plo had a distinct look of startled in his eyes.

"This has not been found in Jedi for a long time, almost a myth it has become," Plo mused.

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to look startled.

"Let me explain, between Master and Padawan, if the bond is strong enough, then they can talk," Plo explained, "but not with anyone outside of that. Nor has there been a recorded case of it happening to a non-force sensitive."

 _ **'He has got a solid point**_ _ **,'**_ Obi-Wan mused.

Cody wasn't sure even with years of this; he would ever get used to hearing Obi-Wan in his head.

 _ **'Obi-Wan again?'**_ It sounded humorous and smug.

"Sorry, sir," Cody stated, raising a few eyebrows.

Obi-wan purred, rubbing his snout against Cody's neck. **_'No need to be sorry, you can call me that when without an audience.'_**

"Why do you keep doing that, sir?" Cody asked, signalling to the fact that Obi-Wan kept rubbing his snout against him.

 _ **'There seem to be some new instincts that came along with this body**_ _ **,'**_ Obi-Wan stated, pausing in rubbing his scales against Cody.

"Is that why Commander Tano and General Skywalker are acting the way they are?" Cody asked.

 _ **'I can only presume that is why,'**_ Obi-Wan's snout then got covered in a toothy grin, _**'although, that might just be Anakin being Anakin.'**_

Cody snorted, coughing to cover it up. At the questioning looks, he spoke, "they have instincts that came with the bodies that are causing them to act this way."

Obi-Wan, after realising he was not going to repeat the next part willingly, butted his snout against the clone. At the questioning look he got, he made it very clear that he meant for him to repeat the last bit.

Sighing, Cody repeated what Obi-Wan said, "although the General stated that this might just be General Skywalker being General Skywalker."

Ahsoka burst into laughter, shaking enough that she ended up tumbling off Plo, causing Rex to scramble forwards and catch her. She settled herself as she continued to laugh, certain if her eyes had tear ducts, she would be in tears by now.

Plo watched in humour as the usually stoic Clone Captain, Clone Commander and Jedi General all burst into laughter, little 'Soka already laughing like a mad dragon.

"Look out!"

"Duck!"

The clone shouts made Anakin's approach known as he almost came barrelling into Cody. And he would have barrelled into Cody if it wasn't for the fact that Obi-Wan had stepped protectively over Cody and used his arm to block him - then growl into Anakin's face until he backed away.

Anakin whimpered, ducking his head to the floor as he backed away to lay near Rex.

Ahsoka - who had jumped away when Anakin came barrelling towards then - started chittering like she was trying to grab their attention.

When they turned around, they could see her trying to fly Rex's helmet back to him, but instead could only lift it enough to cause it to just scratch against the floor. When she was sure of their attention, she flopped down, squeaking when she ended up falling into the helmet.

Rex approached and slowly picked up the helmet, peaking inside. "What are you doing, sir?" He asked.

There was Ahsoka, curled up, eyes wide as she stared at him. She whistled up at him before laying her head down, shuffling before finding a comfortable position. By the time Rex had walked back to the others, she was fast asleep.

Obi-Wan stretched his neck out and peaked into the helmet, smirking slightly before pulling back and glaring at Anakin.

Cody saw the action and stepped around the leg in his way to look at Obi-Wan. Thinking back to how Obi-Wan seemed to purr when he 'stroked' his snout, he started to run his hand up and down the chin. On the bottom of the jaw, there seemed to be a sweet spot of sorts as Obi-Wan collapsed into a ball of purrs the moment he touched it.

 ** _'Yes, yes, yes, yes,'_** Obi-Wan chanted.

The whole building seemed to stare at both the purring half-placid dragon and the startled clone.

Cody's hands flew up in the air, letting out a garble squeak, "I don't know what I did."

Obi-Wan heard himself whine; he wanted Cody to continue doing that. He didn't mind when he continued to cry, trying to rub his head against the clones head to ease the itchiness that formed.

"I think he wants you to continue," Plo observed, "it would be wise to do so, after all, we don't want to be getting on a dragon's bad side."

So Cody found himself slowly lowering until he was seated, Obi-Wan's snout resting on his lap as he started to scratch the underside of the jaw softly.

 ** _'Yes, yes, yes,'_** Obi-Wan's voice came, **_'little to the left, yes, no, down, yes!'_**

The rest of the mind speech was cut off as the dragon let off a loud whistle and went slack against Cody. His tongue lolling was out the purring mouth.

Cody felt his mind fill with all kinds of different emotions from the dragon resting his head on his lap. Calm, harmony, pure slice of heaven. Cody would not have thought that was an emotion until he felt it would try and relax his muscles and try to make him in a similar state to the dragon.

Rex spoke up, worried when he suddenly saw the wobbliness of the Clone Commander, "are you ok, sir?"

"If General Kenobi doesn't stop sending his emotions through, then I might end up in a similar state," Cody slurred, "or asleep."

Plo dived forwards when he saw Cody's body collapse, preventing him from hitting his head against the hard floor. What he wasn't expecting was to be flung backwards, Obi-Wan's roar echoing around.

All the clone automatically found themselves readying their blasters. Even if this was General Kenobi, the dragon had just thrown General Plo Koon and was now crouched threateningly.

"At ease, men," Plo stated, raising his hand into the air, ordering them to lower their weapons, "I touched Commander Cody while the man wasn't awake."

There was a tense moment before all the clones started to lower their weapons.

While Obi-Wan calmed down, his defensive position didn't stop his throat rumbling with a growl. One of his paws, he carefully cradled Cody before walking away. With a heated glare, he laid down and curled up around the clone, his rumbles lowering at the further distance.

Plo's comm beeped, so excusing himself, he left to head back to the Jedi Temple where a meeting had just been organised to take place.

Ahsoka slowly peaked her head over the helmet, the roar having woke her up. She glanced over at Obi-Wan before looking up confused at Rex.

Looking down, Rex answered her silent question, "we found out that you should not touch Commander Cody. The General was rather protective and almost aggressive when General Koon caught him when he fell asleep."

 ** _'Asleep?'_** Ahsoka thought to Rex.

"Now I see what Cody meant, and yes, asleep," Rex spoke, "General Kenobi has a trigger point that makes him relaxed. He sent the emotions towards Cody accidentally, and it caused him to also relax to a point where he fell asleep."

Ahsoka started sniggering, the movement wiggling the helmet around in Rex's hands. Her sniggers turned into fully blown laughs when she saw that Anakin had flattened himself entirely into the floor.

Anakin stared up at the laughing Ahsoka, only just having enough time to dodge the pounce she started when she jumped from the helmet. He whistled at her, scampering to his feet when she suddenly shot off, his talons scrambling against the hard floor.

Ahsoka chirped as she ran, her talons disappearing so that she only had the grippy surface of her paws to run on. Glancing behind her, she whistled in alarm when she saw that Anakin was quickly gaining on her position. She used her smaller size to dance between the clones, giggling to herself when she heard the clones try to dive out of Anakin's way. Just at the moment that he caught up with her, she flung herself into the air, leaping up into Rex's head - causing Anakin to have to quickly back-peddle to avoid crashing into him.

Rex glanced up at the smug Ahsoka on his head, before looking down at Anakin, who was sprawled out across the floor from his attempt to stop. He felt his lips twitch as Anakin let out a huff and turned bound towards the mess of clones that he had made.

 ** _'Soft,'_** Ahsoka purred, rubbing herself into Rex's hair, **_'silky, smooth, shiny.'_**

Rex felt his face redden, blushing beyond his control. "I. er. Thanks?"

 ** _'Staying,'_** Ahsoka stated as she turned her snout to stare him straight in the face, **_'short, grow!'_**

"I'd rather not let my hair grow out, sir," Rex answered.

Ahsoka huffed before her eyes seemed to dance as she headbutted at Rex's chin, ** _'beard!'_**

Rex's eyebrows scrunched together, "sir, I'm not growing a beard." He could hear the clones around him laughing their heads off at his words - after all, they could only hear his side of the conversation.

Ahsoka huffed before she moved her snout and bit onto Rex's nose. **_'Beard or grow.'_**

Rex slowly peeled the gummy bite of his nose before answering, "are you trying to threaten me into growing a beard or growing out my hair, sir?"

 ** _'Both!'_** Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Sir, you got no chance in one, let alone both," Rex stated, "could you stop bitting my hand like its a chew toy, sir?"

Ahsoka grumbled as she let go of Rex's hand. Instead, she started to rub her snout against Rex's hair again. _**'Grow!'**_

"You do know I can not just make it grow, right, sir? I can not control how much it grows," Rex stated.

Ahsoka grunted until an idea came to her mind, humming happily she focused with The Force. Her eyes sprung open when she felt the hair beneath her grow almost six times its previous length.

Rex gasped as he felt his scalp tingle and the hair that now draped against his neck, he realised that the small dragon had succeeded in making his hair grow.

Everyone around them was laughing; even Obi-Wan had started chuckling.

Rex's hair was silky and smooth, yet at the same time seemed to stick up at odd angles. It made him look younger and more carefree.

Obi-Wan's laughing stopped when he felt Cody start to wake again. _ **'Are you ok?'**_

"I was only asleep," Cody huffed, "you sent every emotion you felt at me, sir. When you when fully relaxed, the feeling was enough to force me to sleep."

Obi-Wan snorted back a laugh.

"What has happened while I've been out of it?" Cody asked as he looked around. Clones were scattered, Plo had wondered off, Ahsoka was nestled in Rex's hair - wait, when did he have long hair?

 _ **'Be prepared,'**_ Obi-Wan warned before he pushed the memory of what happened right into the forefront of Cody's head.

Cody watched the memory in shocked silence before bursting out in laughter. "Commander Tano forced your hair to grow, Rex?" He laughed at Rex.

"At least Commander Tano is small enough not to be able to pick me up," Rex laughed, "and not weight to crush me."

Cody didn't get a chance to reply as Rex suddenly found himself with a faceful of annoyed dragon Obi-Wan. He fought back a snigger as he slowly approached the wide-eyed clone and grumpy dragon. "Sir, are you ok?"

 ** _'He's a kriffing di'kut,'_** Obi-Wan snorted. ** _'And do tell him I said that.'_**

Cody could not hold back his sniggers and laughs anymore. "The General has asked me to repeat what he said, do you want to hear it?" He asked through his chuckles.

Rex sighed, "yes."

"He said, 'he's a kriffing di'kut'," Cody sniggered.

Rex felt his face flush and his cheeks redden.

 ** _'Di'kut?'_** Ahsoka asked as she leaned over Rex's head to stare him in the eye.

"Di'kut means idiot, sir," Rex blushed.

Ahsoka started to laugh but managed to ask, ** _'language?'_**

"It's Mandalorian," Rex sighed.

 ** _'Fancy,'_** Ahsoka commented.

"It's a bit like Huttese in the fact that it has a lot of impolite words," Rex stated, "a language suitable for when you want to insult someone."

 ** _'Teach?'_** Ahsoka asked, trying to smile at him.

"I'm not going to teach you so you can swear and insult people, sir," Rex huffed, before quickly adding, "and no one else is to teach it to you either."

Ahsoka sighed, flopping down on top of Rex's head, making sure to be as dramatic as possible. ** _'No fun,'_** she whined.

Rex felt his lips twitch, "depending on how you ask; then you'll either get people agreeing or disagreeing, sir."

 ** _'Who kriff thinks fun?!'_** Ahsoka exclaimed, **_'name next to the word no fun!'_**

"Language, sir," Rex reprimanded, "and you'll find that was two words."

 ** _'Haven't said,'_** Ahsoka pointed out.

"Cody, how was our time as cadets?" Rex asked.

Cody snorted back his laugh, "gone down in the records for most disastrous, hilarious and unforgettable batch possible."

"Does that answer your question, sir?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes at him, but eventually nodded, ** _'yes. Tell. Soon.'_**

"Not sure you are ready for those stories," Rex mumbled.

"I don't think anyone is," Cosy mumbled alongside him.

Now it was Cody's turn to get a dragon squinting into his face. ' ** _You will be telling me why these should not be spoken about, even if you don't tell me the stories themselves.'_**

"It would not agree with the Jedi Code," Cody stated so only Obi-Wan could hear.

 ** _'I wasn't training to listen to the code in full,'_** Obi-Wan snorted, ** _'I was trained to be a shadow, even nicknamed Ghost at one point. For instance, flirting is highly banned by the code, attachments were flirting, what a piece of osik.'_**

Cody could not help but choke on his breath. "Trained to be a shadow, sir?"

 _ **'A Jedi Shadow, in the background, in and out,'**_ Obi-Wan explained, _**'often undercover for lengths of time. Dance the line of light and dark.'**_

"So, is it a mask you wear around others, sir?" Cody asked, "the abiding by the rules so much?"

Obi-Wan grunted as he nodded, returning to curl around Cody again.

Ahsoka suddenly started to giggle, everyone turning to face her in confusion. The reason soon presented itself as Obi-Wan stood quickly, his tail flinging out and Anakin hanging on.

Cody ducked as Obi-Wan kept flinging himself around to get Anakin off him. From how close he was, he heard a bubbling hiss start to build in the dragon's chest.

Rex felt his mouth drop open again as a stream of boiling water left Obi-Wan's mouth. As it cleared, it showed that Anakin had curled himself up in a prickly ball. "Sir?" Rex called out.

Slowly, Anakin's head popped tentatively out, looking around before he completely unfurled. He chirped, looking over himself before seeming to be satisfied with not losing any more limbs and sped off to jump on a clone and get away from Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka felt her stomach rumble, suddenly realising it's not had food, **_'food.'_**

"The Commander wants food," Rex commented.

"Let's get some, no of us have eaten since before that fog," Cody sighed as he started to walk where the food could be kept. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't surprised when he felt Obi-Wan walk next to him; the dragons head resting against his shoulder.

\-----

Obi-Wan was tearing into the beast, blood dripping down his chin - also covering Cody's armour. Anakin was puffed up as he tore into the meet with talons before eating a mouthful. Ahsoka had tried to bite onto it, and tried to tear it, but she was unable to eat the meat.

Rex looked down questioningly as Ahsoka pushed her meat to his leg, whining. "Is something wrong?"

Ahsoka whined, trying to bite into the meat, but showed Rex that she was unable to tear the food.

"Can't you bite into it?" Rex asked, watching Ahsoka keep trying to tear the meat.

Ahsoka hissed at the meat, swatting it with her talons before looking up at Rex.

"Shall I take it as a yes?" Rex asked, pulling out his knife to start to cut up the meat. He sighed as he sat down to cut the meat apart, glancing over at Anakin, "I will not be doing this for you, sir," he stated, seeing the expression on his snout.

Rex slowly cut the meat apart, placing them into a pile. He startled as he felt something crawl into his lap.

Ahsoka chirped up at Rex, opening her mouth.

"I am not feeding you, sir," Rex stated. At her chirp and whine, he said, "the food is just there."

"Having a little trouble there, Rex?" Cody asked, smirking behind his mask.

"No," Rex grumbled, finally relenting under the looks Ahsoka kept throwing at him and starting to feed her, "I'm hoping this is you trying to take advantage of the situation rather than some kind of instinct." He only got a chirp between bites of meat in reply.

Ahsoka hummed happily around the last bit of meat, groggily accepting the drink placed in front of her, almost falling asleep within the bowl. She slowly staggered to her feet, climbing up Rex to collapse fast asleep on his head.

"I-er?" Rex stuttered, hearing the snores and purrs of the sleeping dragon.

Cody smirked behind his helmet even as he felt Obi-Wan curl up around him. It's surprising how quickly you can get used to a dragon curling up around you, purring as they rub their scales against you.

"You're rather covered in blood their, Cody," Rex commented.

Obi-Wan turned sniff Cody, noticing that while eating, he had managed to cover the man in blood. His instincts bubbled to the surface as he started to lick the blood of the man, using his paw to pin the him as he tried to wiggle away.

Cody spluttered trying to push Obi-Wan's head away with the limited movement the dragon had allowed him. He could hear all the clones laughing their heads off at his predicament, not helping the steady blush hidden by his mask. Then, the helmet wasn't there to cover the blush as Obi-Wan managed to lick it off his head.

Obi-Wan could not help but smirk as he released Cody, noticing the man's sticking up hear, the prominent blush and how he was saturated with dragon spit.

"It's slimy," Cody cringed as he tried to get some of the salivae off him. "This is not going to wash off," he growled as he started to scrub the spit out of his hear with a towel a clone had helpfully passed him.

An idea came to Obi-Wan's mind, a brilliant, almost mischief filled grin covered his snout.

Cody saw the look on his commanding officer and very quickly started to back-peddle, "no, no, no. Whatever it is sir, I disagree!"

Obi-Wan paid Cody no attention as he tried to find that power he used against Anakin, but instead, more cooling water. Grinning as he felt the pressure rise, he fired it as a thin but powerful jet, covering Cody.

Cody could not help but yell as the water hit him, knocking him off his feet. He was left spluttering after the stream ended. Cody could grudgingly emit that most of the dragon slobber was not present over him, but thanks to the missing helmet, his suit was not sealed enough to prevent him from being soaked to the bone.

Obi-Wan's dragonic laughs echoed through the room—soon followed by a range of other laughs including that of the bright red Cody.

\-----

"Happened again?" Rex asked, passing Ahsoka another bit of meat.

The dragon slobber covered Cody growled, "yes," before storming off with a very smug-looking Obi-Wan trailing behind him.

Rex hummed as he tried to slip a slither of fruit to the orange dragon on his shoulder, grimacing as it ended up being spat out onto his armour, "Kix has made it clear that in this form you are not a carnivore anymore but an omnivore."

 ** _'Yuck!'_** Ahsoka exclaimed.

Rex hummed as he pulled out a tub - feeding another bit of meat to the impatient dragon - and dipping the fruit into the syrup inside.

Ahsoka eyes flung open as she tried the food that Rex just passed her, she could recognise the texture of the fruit, but it was coated sweat and spicy syrup. **_'What?'_**

"Uj'ayl, a Mandalorian sticky syrup, sweet and spicy. Very healthy for your temporary body it seems," Rex explained before asking, "do you like it?"

 ** _'Yum!'_** Ahsoka exclaimed, licking her lips before opening her mouth and demanding more.

"Alright, alright," Rex chuckled, feeding her some more, "Kix will be pleased you are eating fruit now."

**_'Fruit yuck!'_ **

Rex held up some of the syrup covered fruit.

**_'This yum!'_ **

"This still is a fruit," Rex pointed out.

 ** _'Bah!_** '

"Well said, sir."

\-----

"Cody, why are you hiding here?" Rex asked.

"I would like a moment of not having a dragon in my shadow," Cody stated.

"I don't know what your problem with it is?" Rex stated.

"The Commander is tiny and can't pin you in place," Cody humphed.

"Alright, Fives why are you here?"

"Because General Skywalker is too active—even for me!" Fives exclaimed, "he's getting restless and feels pinned in!"

"So take him outside for a while," Rex stated.

"We will lose him," Fives stated.

"We are in an old hanger find something to act as a lease or use a tracking beacon," Rex sighed, "General Kenobi could pick him up and return him if needed."

\-----

"You put a lead on him _and_ a tracker?!" Rex exclaimed to Fives as a harnessed and flashing Anakin paced, waiting for the door to open.

"Don't forget eyes in the skies," Cody stated from Obi-Wan's back.

"Is this all necessary?"

 _ **'Yes.'**_ Came Ahsoka's simple reply.

"You're right, this is General Skywalker we are talking about," Rex sighed, getting an offended look from the dragon in question. "Don't lie, sir, in our position you would do the same."

Anakin only grumbled before sprinting forwards as the door finally opened.

Obi-Wan chuckled before walking out behind him, crouching as not to hit the door frame as the others followed him out.

\-----

"Alright, we got to go, there seems to be a storm coming!" Rex yelled to them all over the howling wind.

"Got it," Cody answered over the comms.

Obi-Wan would follow Cody, and Rex could carry Ahsoka, but Anakin was a different problem. The hyperactive dragon was currently zipping through the skies above them.

"Cody, do you think you and the General can fetch General Skywalker, I doubt he can see or hear us over all this?" Rex asked. He didn't get an answer except for being thrown from his feet as Obi-Wan powered into the sky.

Obi-Wan scanned the skies, looked for the telltale blur of speeding scales to find the wayward Skywalker. His head swung around as he heard Cody shout, noticing that Anakin had grabbed the man from his shoulders.

The first thing Anakin felt was Cody be taken from his grasp; the next was covered in scratches and Obi-Wan's mouth around his neck in a warning grip as the dragon carried him towards Rex. Later towards the hanger.

Rex was unable to ask why a traumatised looking Cody was held to Obi-Wan's scaley chest and why Anakin looked like he lost a fight with vibroblades through the shock of seeing all this.

Ahsoka's jaw didn't relocate itself before they got back to the hanger.

\-----

"Why is young Skywalker covered in bacta and whimpering in a corner?" Plo asked as he walked into the hanger.

"He forgot that you couldn't take Commander Cody from General Kenobi, sir," Rex answered.

"New hair cut?" Plo asked.

Ahsoka took that as her cue to jump onto Rex's head and purr as she rubbed against the man's hair.

"I didn't get much choice, sir," Rex monotoned over the increasing purrs from the orange dragon.

 _ **'Grow!'**_ Ahsoka exclaimed, looking down in Rex's eyes again.

"Please don't make my hair grow longer, sir," Rex almost begged. But that all went down the drain as he felt his hair grow to where it was brushing against his shoulders lightly. This was not the second time or twelfth time.

"I see," Plo stated.

"Do you have a message for us, sir?" Cody asked.

"Straight to the point, Commander, just like your General," Plo commented, "we've found a cure to this _situation_."

Instantly, all ears were on the man.

"They will need to bite their bonded and draw blood," Plo commented, "the fog is an old magik spell that was long forgotten. We only just managed to locate it in an abandoned Jedi Temple."

"So I presume that is Rex and myself," Cody stated, "but what about General Skywalker?"

Rex glanced at Anakin, stating, "contact Senator Amidala, try and get her down here."

 _'Mace owes me that new speeder the boys have been talking about,'_ Plo thought smugly. "I'll see what I'll be able to do."

"Is there anything else we should know about, sir?" Cody asked.

"The end stated something about deep black for one sun rotation," Plo stated before leaving to contact Senator Amidala.

"So we'll fall unconscious for 24 hours... Great," Rex muttered.

"It can not be that bad," Cody offered, "not like it hasn't happened before."

 ** _'That gives not much confidence,'_** Obi-Wan stated, going back to his previous habit of continually rubbing against Cody.

"Are you alright, sir?" Cody asked, "you've not rubbed yourself against me this continuously since you first transformed."

 _ **'Instinct,'**_ Obi-Wan muttered softly.

" _It's fine to emit your unsettled, Obi-Wan,_ " Cody muttered, at an almost whisper so only the Jedi Dragon in question could hear it.

Obi-Wan butted his head against Cody, causing the man to stumble slightly, causing him to chuckle.

"You did that on purpose, sir," Cody accused.

Obi-Wan snorted before headbutting Cody until the man was knocked to his back, the helmet skating away from the man's hands. He rested his head on the man's chest, making sure not to crush him.

Cody struggled as he tried to push Obi-Wan off him, before sighing and tipping his head to address Rex, "do you see what I mean?"

"The General doesn't force you to grow your hair."

"Instead he pins me and carries me around like a toy," Cody drawled before hastily trying to rub his tongue on his arm after Obi-Wan licked him in the face, "that got in my mouth, sir!"

"You know what, brother," Rex stated, causing Cody to look at him, "I'll stick to having my hair grown at random points."

"Thanks," Cosy hissed, trying to bat the dragons head away again. He yelled out as he managed to roll away. "I got away now!"

Obi-Wan growled almost playfully as he slowly approached Cody like a Tooka stalking a mouse.

Cody smirked as he drew his hand out and dragged it down the front of Obi-Wan's snout, from the eye to tip. He chuckled as the dragon fell to the floor, almost in a paralysed way. "Not this time, sir," Cody stated smugly.

"What was that?" Rex asked.

"That was a signal of sorts that we found to relax General Kenobi's body completely," Cody explained, "it comes in useful for when he needs to be checked out by a medic."

Rex chuckled, "I can see how that would be good, at any point."

Ahsoka chittered, rattling her tail at the statement.

"It's true, sir," Rex pointed out, only to get another chitter in return.

Soon Obi-Wan was back to his grumbling self, and Kix had moved each into an area of their own.

"You each will have an area in the hanger that will be left undisturbed during the time the cure takes place except for medical attention if needed," Kix explained, pointing out the large corner for Cody and Obi-Wan, a ship for Rex and Ahsoka and a space for the Senator's ship, "you only have the edge as that is the most private space we could find for the needed amount of room."

Cody sighed, "no worries, Kix."

"I recommend that you remove your armour now, before all this in case something is to go wrong," Kix instructed.

The two clones nodded, walking away to remove their armour and store them in a safe place before coming back barefoot in their blacks.

That was how Cody soon found himself with Obi-Wan curled around him, sheltering him with his wings and rubbing his head against him in a way to say sorry. "Its alright, Obi-Wan, it will make you back to being our General again, and the Jedi Master you trained to be," Cody soothed at the worried edge that even a Force-null could sense from the giant dragon.

 _ **'I don't want to hurt you,'**_ Obi-Wan thought across almost at a whispered whimper.

"I know you don't, and you won't be," Cody whispered back, resting his forehead on that of the scaled brow of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan whined, before slowly moving to where he was resting his teeth against the man's shoulder. Taking a deep breath and looking into Cody's eyes before bitting down, releasing him the moment he tasted blood.

Cody stroked Obi-Wan's jaw trying to calm the internal panic of the dragon, cooing to him, "see, it didn't hurt, sir," before slowly falling into the veil of black as the dragon continued to lick at the bite.

Obi-Wan, once satisfied that the wound had stopped bleeding circled tighter around Cody and allowed himself to slip into the black alongside Cody.

For Rex, it took to him making a slight cut in the fabric of his blacks for Ahsoka's teeth to be able to break the surface of his skin, holding the dragon until he was sure that she was entirely within the blackened realm before allowing sleep to take control of him.

Padme was startled as she heard Anakin talk to her; his words echoing around her head as his jaw didn't move. "Don't worry, Ani, I don't mind. Do it; it's the cure that will bring my husband back to me," she soothed, calming the worried rant drowning out her thoughts.

With a cut off warble of _**'I love you,'**_ Anakin bit into Padme; drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

\-----

When Cody first woke to feel the scaled wings wrapped tight around him, he was sure it didn't work, but when he suddenly felt a fleshy hand grip him tighter. A hand he knew was not his own; he realised it did work.

And that General Kenobi was currently wrapped tight around him.

But at least the man was in robes and not naked.

With a garbled scream that broke in his throat, he launched to his feet, before stumbling back onto his rear side, chest heaving in an almost panic.

"Back to the realm of the living, sir?" Came Rex's smug voice behind him, "you two are the last to wake, we figured it was most likely down to the different sizes."

"How long?"

"You were out for nearly a day and a half, any longer and Kix would have been ready to separate the two of you and try to wake you manually," Rex answered Cody's short question.

There was a light grumble, causing the two to look over at Obi-Wan. The man seemed to become more and more restless, grumbling and growling in his sleep until, finally, his eyes sprung open. While the eyes were not slitted, they were sharp and that gunmetal blue they were while he was a dragon.

"Sir, is that wings on your back?" Cody asked.

"They all have kept something," Rex explained, "all three have wings, General Skywalker has a tail and some scales running like an armour down him, Commander Tano has white plates instead of her markings and General Kenobi only seems to have the wings."

"Have his eyes checked," Cody stated.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Rex worried.

"Just a feeling something might be slightly different."

\-----

"It's extraordinary!" Kix exclaimed, "all his senses are as sharp as they were when he was a dragon!"

Cody whispered one thing to Rex, "told you so."

Rex grumbled.

\-----

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody as they both walked in front of the 212th, leading the march across the field towards where Count Dooku and Darth Maul were stood. He nodded slightly, his eyes sharpening.

Cody nodded in return before hurridly ordering through his comms to his brothers, "code blue, code blue." Watching as they all scattered out of the way.

If the Count and Maul were confused then, now they were just shocked.

Cody and Obi-Wan continued to move forwards, but Obi-Wan's muscles seemed to ripple changing shape as he passed Cody his lightsaber. Spines ripped through the Jedi robes, tearing as the body grew too large, scales flesh slowly revealed beneath.

Before them, Jedi Master Obi-Wan disappeared, giant scaled, water breathing dragon Obi-Wan appeared.

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, before letting it all out, the roar echoing around them, flattening the dark-side users to their backs.

In the sensory overload caused daze, the dark-side users did not realise Cody's approach until the man has snapped Force-suppressant cuffs around their wrists. Or the sedation that went into their neck before black overtook their vision.

Watching the dark-side users be dragged away, Obi-Wan could not help but butt his head into Cody's chest, warbling in victory, even when he accidentally lifted the clone off his feet in his excitement.

"Alright, alright," Cody laughed as the dragon slowly put him back down on his feet.

Obi-Wan smirked, lightly pouncing on the Commander and started to lick him continuously.

"Sir!" Cody spluttered, trying to get the dragon off him. "You know that doesn't wash off!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as he rolled onto his side, staring as the clone tried to get the spit off.

Cody sighed, more amused than annoyed by his dragonic General as he scratched the dragon under the jaw, listening to the scaled cat purr. "The men will be waiting for us," Cody pointed out as he got to his feet, the General whining up at him, "if you still have the itch later you can have it scratched, but not on a battlefield."

Obi-Wan whined again but slowly got to his feet and padded after the retreating Cody, throwing the clone onto his back and flew to where the rest where.

\-----

"OBI-WAN KENOBI, GET THE TO MEDICS THIS INSTANT!" Cody shouted at the retreating form of his battered and bleeding General.

"I'm fine, Cody," Obi-Wan defended, turning to face the upset Commander, ignoring the snickers running around him.

"Fine my shebs," Cody growled, "you've left a trail of blood."

"Clanker blood?"

Cody raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan grumbled, his wings dropping with a sigh. He turned his glasses eyes to Cody in a silent plea.

"Not going to work," Cody stated, crossing his arms, "I'm not Rex, sir."

Obi-Wan grumbled as he practically stomped off to the medics, a smug Cody trailing behind him.


End file.
